villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herrscher of the End
|origin = Guns Girl Z Honkai Impact 3 |occupation = Goddess of all Houkai Supreme Herrscher of all Herrschers |skills = |hobby = Destroying universes. Punishing human civilizations. Creating Houkai and Herrschers to destroy worlds. Sleeping in the moon. Playing with life and death. |goals = End all life in the Omniverse to create an existence where the Houkai's Will rules supreme over all creations. (failed temporarily; still ongoing) Destroy the Earth 2 and all of human civilization.(ongoing) Kill everyone Kiana Kaslana loves dearly. (ongoing) |crimes = Mass omnicides Planetcide Mass murder Attempted omniversal cataclysm Abuse of power/magic Terrorism Kidnapping Animal cruelty Corruption Warmongering |type of villain = Omnicidal Deity |size = 200 }} Official Description The legendary Herrscher who brought the end to the ancient civilization of Earth and was considered as the most evil and dangerous Herrscher of all time for alone destroying the reality before the rise of the new human civilization of Earth. She was a fusion of the Herrscher of the Void of the Old World with the descedent of Kaslana family, Kiana Kaslana, daughter of Siegfried Kaslana and Cecilia Shariac. According to the legends, the Herrscher of the End was called the Last Herrscher who fought mankind's strongest warriors for the fate of the world but defeated the last remnants of all humankind before destroying the world and being sealed in the moon by Dr. MEI. Sirin was a blind girl who discovered the world was ugly when she gained vision after she became a Herrscher, causing her to destroy her village and start the Second Eruption. After her defeat by the hands of Cecilia, she possessed Cecilia's newborn daughter and 16 years later took over her body for herself, becoming the Chosen One and destroyed the Original Timeline, resulting in the birth of the New World. In the non-canon DLC Fire Moth, God Kiana woke up in the same world she destroyed but attempted to drag the entire Omniverse to death with her to end everything that is beautiful and ugly for not being worth of her existence. Her reign of terror came to an end when she was defeated by the combined forces of Houraiji Kyuushou and the Herrscher of the Thunder. Personality Synopsis Old World Early Life Sirin was born as a blind and fragile girl in a poor village in the borders of Soviet Union, away from civilization and was raised by her mother alone. In her vision, Sirin believed she was living in the paradise when in fact she was living in a cruel environment of hunger and poverty. One day, the Second Apocalypse started (the Apocalypse is a periodic phenomenon. It occurs once every hundreds of years. It appears in all kinds and different forms, such as wars, epidemics, natural disasters, asteroids that hit Earth, giants, etc) and a Houkai monster attacked a nearby house, spreading its Zombie disease to the rest of the village. Gifted with the power of the Houkai, Sirin absorbed the malicious Houkai energy and restoring her vision back. When she turned back, she was attacked by her zombified mother. In response, Sirin accidentally summoned a black hole and killed her mother. When Sirin left the house she saw the village in fire and filled with zombies, at that moment Sirin came to the conclusion she wasn't living in a paradise but in hell. Using her Ruler powers, Sirin destroyed the village and vowed to destroy everything that is beautiful and ugly in the world. As the years passed, Sirin became even more narcissistic, believing no one deserves love, future, dreams and happiness since she never had any of these. Those feelings only got worse and became a vicious hobby of her to destroy everything that is good, finding it to be part of her paradise. At one point, she made a deal with a High-class Houkai monster that gifted her powers to control their plague and turn other life forms in zombies. Without thinking twice, Sirin abused of her powers and turned most of civilization in zombies to steal their future and rewrite the universe as she always desired to be. The First Lawman Walter and Cecilia, tried to save her after they discovered her tragic past by extracting her powers and returning her to her human form but Sirin vowed to keep her powers as they were the only way to change the world. On the battlefield of the Second Apocalypse, Walter promised to save her, remembering her of the kindness and warm of her mother. However, before she could redeem herself Otto Apocalypse had already dispatched a nuclear bomb to destroy her. Trying to protect Sirin, Walter sent the nuclear bomb to an imaginary space but died on the process. Despite his efforts, Sirin also died and her Herrscher gem was studied by Anti-Entropy and Shicksal. During her time dead, Sirin was rejected by her mother after becoming a monster just to bring her close to her, rejected, Sirin then kills her own mother in the afterlife and returns to life only to be defeated by the 4 of the strongest Valkyries once she threatned the world again with a Zombie Apocalypse out of spite. Destruction of the Ancient Civilization Manipulating Kiana, she invaded her body and killed her father with her own hands before sealing her memories away to keep it a secret so she could use her in the future. Later, Kiana learned the whereabouts of Siegfried and his own life, Kiana who learned the truth fell into Houkai will, and finally awakened to become the Ultimate Ruler once Sirin manipulated her to touch core of the Second Ruler. Later, Anti-Entropy invaded St. Freya Academy, and Kiana's group sneaked into the battle of the Anti-Entropy Battleship "The Moonlight Throne", the result was resonated by the consciousness of The Second Herrscher. Then "Moonlight Throne" crashed in the St. Freya Church. Kiana accidentally touched the core of the Second Houkai Herrscher buried deep in the church. Cocolia originally wanted to take her out of danger in good faith but she only want The Fusion become true, and later from the mouth of Cocolia, accidentally learned the whereabouts of Siegfried and his own life, Kiana who learned the truth fell into Houkai will, and finally awakened to become The Ultimate Herrscher. In front of its overwhelming absolute power, all of Kiana's group members perished. During the final battle, Sirin slaughter all Valkyries of the world, including all heroes of capital ship. As the final trump card, Raiden Mei (in her Herrsscher of the Lightning form) fought God Kiana to avenge her friends but ultimately lost the battle. In front of its overwhelming absolute power, all of Kiana group members have lost. Despite their best efforts, they eventually faced extinction by the hand of the final Herrscher, but not before Mei used her technology to seal part of the Herrscher of the End's power inside of the moon to seal the evil Goddess. Before she could be sealed, Sirin recreated the world, rewriting the humanity with parallel versions of all people in the previous Earth in order to make her new parallel-self carry on her ambitions and one day finish what she started. Fire Moth (Alternative Reality) Awakening In the alternative ending of Houkai Gakuen 2 (Guns Girl Z), the story continues even after the world ended by the hands of God Kiana. The whereabouts of God Kiana were unknown. 11 years later after the Honkai Impact caused by God Kiana, almost 8 billion humans died on the process, leaving only a few millions alive before the ascension of Herrscher of the Erosion that reduced the number of human lives even more. During those years of destruction, an organization known as Fire Moth was founded to protect and save the last human population. 17 years after the end of the world, many other Herrschers continued to appear, testing Fire Moth to their limits as humankind slowly continued to rebuild the world that was destroyed by the 12th Herrscher. Led by Houraji Kyushou, the Fire Moth led an attack to the Massive Electric Industry building of Raiden Mei's family in Japan in the hopes they can steal the high-technology and advanced weapons of ME to fight against their rivals, the Anti-Entrophy and Houkai beasts that continue rampage the Earth like never before thanks to the rise of many new Herrschers. During the invasion, the level of Houkai energy caused Raiden Mei, who was already possessed by her Herrscher's alter-ego, to appear on the battlefield and attacked the tower with lightnings, killing hundreds of soldiers. Hours later, after returning to the base of the rebels, Bronya decided to take everyone to another facility after the location of their base was discovered by other Herrschers. However, on the night of the evacuation, the Herrschers launched a direct attack to the base. The leader of the attack was God Mei, the Herrscher of the Thunder. Before Mei could finish off Bronya after a fierce fight, God Kiana had awakened and stopped her from killing Bronya, claiming she deserves a more painful fate rather than killing her off so quickly. The two then retreated, leaving behind corpses of their old friends. Battle for the Omniverse At one point, Houraji Kyushou was fused with one of the cores that was extracted from Sirin after her death in the 2nd Houkai War by Welt in order to make her a powerful being strong enough to fight a God. This, however, came with a consequence, Sirin's soul was split in two and a half of her was transferred to Houraji's body while another half was controlling Kiana's body, who turns out to be God Kiana, now known as 12th Herrscher of the Old World. Many months later, God Kiana started an operation to summon more Houkai beasts to eliminate the remaining human beings. However, after many days thinking and planning, God Kiana discovered she could eliminate not only the human race but all life in the omniverse with the power of many other Herrscher using the Moonlight Throne tower. By conscidence, God Kiana found her old friend in the Sky City. Sacrificing herself to protect the defenseless civilians under the protection of Fire Moth, Houraji distracted the Herrscher at the cost of her own humanity. Bronya, in an attempt to save her life came to the rescue but was easily overpowered by the Herrscher who forced Houraji to watch her killing one of her best friends. Before God Kiana could finish off her, Kiana Kaslana who was sleeping inside of her subconscious reacted to it and interrupted God Kiana and forced her to retreat. Houraji and many others fell in coma for several days. While sleeping, the other-half of Sirin living inside of Houraji continued to abuse her psychologically in another attempt to escape from her vessel but failed. Two weeks later, Houraji learned from Bronya and Iselin that the Herrschers completed the Moonlight Throne tower and are ready to bring about the last collapse and that all omniverse will end soon. She also discovered God Kiana somehow transported everyone to a false world to prevent the last humankind's warriors from interfering in her plan as she needed them alive. After a long journey to make their way out of the false world, the Fire Moth combined joined with Anti-Entrophy to stop God Kiana and her minions from ending all life in existence. They reached the core of the Moonlight Throne and tried to destroy the core but the Second Herrscher, the Inner-Sirin, appeared in front of them and revealed she cannot die unless Houraji dies too. As Sirin prepared to take over her body and finally gain her freedom, Delisa and Bronya and the three fought and defeated Sirin. Instead of resisting, Sirin, who was tired of being used a fragment of her original self simply gave her core to Houraji and laid her hopes on them to stop her malicious counterpart. After Sirin disappeared in the oblivion, Houraji regained her lost memories she had lost during her transformation in Herrscher by Welter. Arriving at the top of the tower, the Houraji faced God Kiana while her friends and other survivors of the battle tried to the Hyperion ship again and planned to throw it directly at the Herrscher Tower built by God Kiana to destroy it before it could erase all life in the omniverse. The fight begun with an overwhelming disadvantage to Houraji who was easily being defeated with single snaps of God Kiana and her powerful divine aura. Using her last resource to end everything and save her skin, Houraji fused herself with Sirin's core once again and summoned her alter-ego Herrscher of Spacetime to fight God Kiana while she used her Houkai energy to give her Herrscher of the Void power and aura enough to fight the evil Goddess. During the fight, Kiana Kaslana who was watching everything inside of her subconsciouness felt regret and despair for everything she let Sirin do to her friends and family and tried to fight Sirin's control while she was distracted with Houraji's Herrscher of the Void. However, no matter how much Kiana fought it was useless to break free, such shock caused her to beg to Houraji to kill her body so she can be free from this nightmare. Demise and the Ending After a fatal blow given by Houraji and her Herrscher of the Void, Sirin was temporarily locked inside of Kiana's mind, giving her enough time discuss about how this is going to end. The conclusion was that Kiana needed to die to get rid of Sirin so they can stop the destruction of the omniverse and free Kiana from her torment. Using her Herrscher of the Void's powers, Houraji used her Houkai energy to devour all the dead space in her void realm to stop the dimensional advance of the Moonlight Throne's energy. After everything was devoured, Kiana's body began to dissolve in particles of light, marking the moment of her death. Sirin watched the scene with horror as she was reduced to dust just like Kiana, putting an end to her threat once and for all. With her death, the Herrscher Tower collapsed and all its activity was stopped, saving not only Earth but the entire omniverse. Houraji then fell from the tower but was rescued by her Herrscher persona who now was her best friend. Due to the usage of her powers, Houraji returned to be a human and her Herrscher persona slowly faded away right in front of her, ending the life of the last Herrscher alive. Before she could disappear, Houraji thanked her for saving her world and for becoming her friend, showing that Herrschers can be kind-hearted people too. Houraji fell in another coma and awakened several days later only to discover everyone lost their memories about their final battle with God Kiana as a side-effect of the Moonlight Throne's destruction. Houraji then visited the academy where she met her friends and made a grave for Kiana beside Mei's so she can live in peace forever in the afterlife. In the Old World, Houraji oversaw humankind repopulating Earth again and rebuilding what God Kiana destroyed. Even after God Kiana's death, there were a few Houkai creatures left behind but they disappeared over time as Fire Moth was capable of dealing with them. As such, the world was finally in peace forever. New World 2nd Eruption Other Appearances Nightmare In another alternative timeline story of the Old World, the Houkai God, better known as God Kiana, Kiana Kaslana's Herrscher form after she was dominated by Sirin of the Old World, makes a debut in Kiana's Nightmare. In Kiana's dream, she is peacefully walking with her father Siegfried in a village of Europe in the winter season when suddenly a meteor falls on the village, spreading fire and destruction. Moments later, armed zombies appeared before Kiana who found herself on her knees. The zombies tried to strike her down but she was saved by Siegfried. When the two turned around they saw the Houkai God standing behind them. Before the Houkai God could cut Siegfried in half right in front of Kiana the nightmare ended when she woke up in the real world. Kiana then cried and noticed she is locked inside of an abandoned shopping destroyed by the rise of another Herrscher. Rising her head, Kiana saw zombies outside of the shopping and charged at them with a smile. Herrscher of the Ocean's Return (Alternative Timeline) Set in an alternative timeline of the Old World after the ending of Fire Moth's DLC events, the young human girl Sirin awakes soon after the Herrscher of the Ocean destroyed a town in Russia, killing all the population of the region and leaving the city in ruins. After walking around the lifeless town, Sirin cries and say that world is not beautiful at all, but an ugly lifeless place. Just then, the kind-hearted alternative version of the Herrscher of the Void appears and gives her power to Sirin to control. Using her new powers, Sirin rewrites the reality around her and creates a beautiful and an alive world she always desired to see. Sirin then falls asleep, looking forward to find someone tomorrow. This alternative timeline transformed both Sirin and Herrscher of the Void into heroic versions of their malevolent and ruthless original versions of the Original timeline of the Old World and New World. Divine Keys' Secret Coming soon... Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia External Links *God Kiana - Guns GirlZ Wiki Navigation Category:Supreme Beings Category:Genocidal Category:Successful Category:Honkai Series Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Sadomasochists Category:Elementals Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Nihilists Category:Nemesis Category:Monarchs Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Defilers Category:Provoker Category:Hybrids Category:Warlords Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Cataclysm Category:Obsessed Category:Collector of Souls Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Force of Nature Category:Paranormal Category:Parasite Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Friend of the hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Creator Category:Deal Makers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Death Gods Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Multi-beings Category:Related to Hero Category:Cheater Category:Siblings Category:Oppressors Category:Imprisoned